mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:UnreachableStars
Hey there. I'm assuming that you're tjch67, since you created the Freckles page (Correct me if I'm wrong). But I was wondering if (considering you created this wiki) there is a way to edit the big "Mascotia Wiki" logo at the top left hand corner of the site, just to add a little decoration. Thanks! Crap, forgot to leave my signature on that post D: anyway Gamemaster98 17:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Gamemaster98 @Gamemaster: Yes I am tjch67 from Spore and the creator of this wiki. I've been trying to do that but, I dont know how... Do you? @Gamemaster: Holy crap I just Figured out how :D ther shall change it :D Thanks for adding that, seems to create a little more charm. Btw, your avatar is awesome :D Gamemaster98 16:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Gamemaster98 @Gamemaster: Your Welcome @Dragonjohn7445: your Wish Granted :P Hey. For some reason, I can't log onto my SPORE webpage or even go onto SPORE.com! Can you?-SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 16:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) No I cannot log into Spore. Weirdy... UnreachableStars 16:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars /* Welcome */ Neither can I. Well, actually instead it just takes a long time to load and then gives me a connection error. Vulturwing March 2*th 2011 Yeah! Thats what happens to me, too!-SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 17:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Why that stuff is on my wiki You guys were bullying 99hedge just because we went onto this one- JTD We are trying to get him off because your member, MrWeezee, Destroyed this a while back! Dammit! Can't you people understand? WE DON'T TRUST YOU. UnreachableStars 23:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars the pissed off admin because his deviantART account was banned for no reason. <-- Im pissed off because of THAT. Funny thing..... im also 12 :O Thanks for the welcome ;) Thanks for the warm welcome, I've been looking for a wiki like this for ages now. Brilliant site too, well done. ~Reddalek555 (Chris) Your welcome UnreachableStars 22:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars err... I'm new. Hey, can I be join the Mascotia wiki? I'm from the Spore RP wiki (I don't own this obviouly), I also own the BLRP wiki, as well. Abcid (Volt) Janeri 22:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Why Welcome to this, errr Wikia... Fell free to just do stuff like make pages. But, here is the catch, all pages have to be Wikipedia-like. :P UnreachableStars 22:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars Hey-O! Hey dude! It's been a while since I've heard from you, as you may know, I am MyLittleSquirt from SPORE, but something you may not know is I'm the proud owner of my own Website, if you want to check it out, Follow this link, but anyway, just thought I'd say hi. See you 'round!- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 04:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey MLS. I haven't been on this in a while. Also, Great website! I'll make an account. UnreachableStars 18:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars I have unlocked your account, you should be able to post and PM now. And you may want to know I have quite a few people from the SPORE Community, noteable ones would be Flish and Superdude.- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 21:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I can't remember my old Wikia Log-in, so I'm using my new one.Michael Shifter, the XeNO Corporation founder. 14:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, Admin. I kust wanted to know, how are my articles? You said you wanted them to be more wiki like. Some of my older ones aren't wiki-like, and I'm working on that, but what about the new ones? Sincerely, 04:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry The above message was by me, tjch. Sorry about that. ;) Vulturewing 04:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you improve the Wiki? UnreachableStars, I've been on this Wiki for some time, adding new stuff, and I think this Wiki should be improved. There's also a customize badges thing that I believe HASN'T been used, and should be. I really think you should improve it. Please reply! Shacho 23:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Shacho uhh yeah, I agree 100%, just I don't know how to use half the things on here.UnreachableStars 02:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars Old Rules? I personally think the old more-child friendly rules we're better. Mascotia is supposed to be a place for creatures of all ages. But that's jsut me, I suppose... 20:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you live in Canada? I live in Canada also! :D Mascotia Founders plz help Just in case you din't see, the Character ideas page is definitely for posting character ideas (or ideas in general). I would also really appreciate if you would want to help me out with the Mascotia founders project as well, as it's a big chunk of unmined untravelled canon to carve into something good, and I shouldn't be the only one to have a say in what goes there. So what I'm saying is: Please help :) BigBear629 23:14, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Just for the lulz Who's your favorite pony? And do you know if there is going to be a season 3 next year?Jibrig 15:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Umm either Fluttershy or Vinyl Scratch/DJ-PON-3. Yes season 3 was confirmed by Hasbro. UnreachableStars 23:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars Fluttershy too, and sweet jesusJibrig 00:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey can I use Freckles for the next part of G.O.? Jibrig 18:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Bigbear drawing Well, if a suit and tie does'nt work, why not give him a top at and a monocle? Or just a tie. Idk :P I'm not much use for ideas. BigBear629 04:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It seems to hard to do without making it look like a furry. UnreachableStars 05:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Unreachablestars Hey Hey are you ok? Everybody's getting worried on the skype chat hoo dahek r u y u mesage on me wall n00b? Dude, Maskotia ain't dead. I may have up and give up on attempting to Push Ploxie into the plot, but Maskotia lives on with Poss, Luther, and others. Marcfyre (talk) 18:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I know. I'm trying to rid this wiki of people using it and radiosilencing the Maskotia project. I'm still working on the project too. UnreachableStars (talk) 20:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC)unreachablestars